Injection devices and systems are known in the medical arts, for use in delivery or a prescribed medication that are used for therapeutic and cosmetic purposes. Several systems have been developed for the administration of such injectable agents used to treat any of a number of conditions including but not limited to a cosmetic condition (i.e., wrinkles, sagging skin), pain (i.e., migraine), neurologic disorders (i.e., idiopathic neuropathy), endocrine condition, metabolic condition (i.e., diabetes), neuromuscular disorder (i.e., cervical dystonia, blepharospasm), inflammation (i.e., arthritis, psoriasis), vascular disorder (i.e., varicose veins, rosacea), cancer, infection, etc. Injectable agents can include but not be limited to neurotoxins, subcutaneous volume enhancers (dermal fillers), insulin, antibiotics, hormones, chemotherapeutic, or biological agents. Often certain procedures require a series of injections of varying amounts to be injected into the patient. Determining the amount of each injection and monitoring the amount of fluid injected can be cumbersome for a medical professional. Additionally, patient discomfort can result if the medicament is injected at a high rate. Conversely, if the flow rate for each injection is too low, the overall procedure can be elongated leading to patient discomfort and wasted time for the medical professional. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system for providing a controlled series of precise injections at an appropriate rate along with the ability to automatically calculate the appropriate volume for each injection to provide the desired number of units of medicament. Additionally, there exists a need for a system that tracks the amount of medicament injected during a series of injections along with the placement of the injections.